Kaihoko
Established in 118pt with the merging of several banks, caravans, merchant companies, and sailors, the Kaihoko rapidly became one of the wealthiest and most influential groups in Motunui. It is based in Whangatawhito, although it has offices in each of the six cities and many large or wealthy towns. The current Ariki of the Kaihoko is Daniel Hauroa, who heads the director's board, the seven individuals responsible for making the big decisions facing the Kaihoko. The Kaihoko produces and backs the worth of the currency used throughout Motunui. Kaihoko iron, pounamu, and paua is accepted in all of the six cities, the vast majority of towns, and villages that are inclined towards trade. History Founding Starting in roughly 110pt, a large bank in Whangatawhito begun buying and investing heavily in small businesses, mostly caravans and sailors. This trend continued for several years, with the bank and its businesses slowly gaining valuable trade opportunities both at home and abroad. Soon the wealthy bank acquired more of its own ilk, and with the extra wealth greatly stepped up its acquisition of businesses. Soon after, the Kaihoko was officially founded by Rangi Hauroa, the first Ariki of the fledgeling trade empire. Early Years The potential of the young Kaihoko was recognised early on by many of Whangitawhito's aristocracy, and several nobles became important investors in the company, which did not disappoint. Through a fierce campaign of expansion and branding, the Kaihoko name came to mean reliability, fortune, and opportunity. Their insignia was a welcome sight to merchants across the known world. Kaihoko developed their first coins early on, when trading large quantities of certain goods, using multiple intermediaries, became problematic. At first all coins were simply iron, chosen for its hardiness, the ease with which it could be engraved, and its relatively low worth. The coins had the amount owed carved into their backside, with the Kaihoko insignia on the front. The Paua Wave Despite its reputation, influence, and wealth, the original Kaihoko coins were not looked upon favourably by many, seen as worthless, pointless, or just annoying, considering one had to return it to a Kaihoko office to receive its worth. This all changed during the years known as the paua wave, roughly 127-132pt, when the Kaihoko underwent a massive expansion. Once functioning almost entirely in Whangatawhito, offices, warehouses, and banks bearing the Kaihoko logo began to spring up all across the six cities. Enormously expensive efforts were made to get at least a foot in the door in almost every worthwhile avenue of trade and finance across Motunui. With the company now omnipresent in civilised Motunui, their fledgeling currency started to be more readily accepted by the merchant population. It wasn't long before the great bureaucratic machine of the Kaihoko was struggling to keep up with exactly who was owed what and how much goods were technically left in their warehouses, overdrawing themselves constantly for several months. This is when the modern currency of Motunui was developed, and assigned their approximate values. The first coins of iron, paunamu, and paua were rolled out on the fourth day of spring, 131pt.